Usuario:Christycat888
thumb|right|335 px|American Authors-Best Day Of My Life ✌Hola a todos chicos y chicas✌ thumb|leftthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Sobre mi thumb|left|335 px|psy-gangnan styleHola a todos chicos y chicas y bienvenidos a Christycat888 y bienvenidos a la pagina de usuario de el diario de jonathan wiki, si quieres saber algo como que eres nuevo en la comunidad de wikia, tu solo dejame un mensaje de como usar la wiki y te respondere con mi sabiduría y recuerda si te portas mal. abajo podras ver mi galeria de imagenes y mis amigis.thumb|left|335 px|Evanescene - Brin Me To Lifeme la suda no pienso poner ni una lagaña pero por histeria mato a shakira y mi logro favorito es histeria. ( ' ¬')/ HITLER FUE BUENO BITCHES https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASKD0E2oFxg 卐 卐 卐 卐 mi perfil es cinco estrellas: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ bonus mi cancion favorita, ganó un premio de la mejor cancion del mundo: best day of my life mi video favorito: gangnam style tambien gangnam style ganó un premio a la mejor cancion del mundo tambien eye of the tiger aparece en este perfil video vevothumb|center|335 px tambien esta las letras de varias canciones y mi cancion favorita de mi juego favorito scgmd4 --Christycat888 (discusión) 00:56 16 mar 2016 (UTC)lol thumb|right|335 px acaso sabias 1.no se quien es mas sexy histeria o erika, pero siempre para mi fue histeria 2.odio el reggaeton pero lo escucho y tengo poderes para mantenerme vivo 3.pienso que rafael leonidas trujillo fue el mas malo pero pienso en mao zedong y se me pasa 4.bloquee a muchos usuarios 5.las ratas fritas tienen un sabor esquisito como las papas fritas 6.me pase todo el fnaf, como que se podian cerrar las puertas 7.no pongo signos de pregunta por que mi teclado es peor que esos gringos gordos e imbeciles diciendo que adolf hitler fue malo y diciendo cosas ignorantes para que gente hoy en dia siga creyendo eso 8.como es que algunas personas malas como kim jong il, mao zedong, etc, mueren por infarto agudo de microcardio 9.soy nazi 10.llo eztoi siem pol siemto zegulo d q no zoi nyño rata 11.tampoko q soy regetonero 12.me pase el geometry dash, como que se podia saltar 13.me pase todo el outlast y el DLC, como que las camas eran para esconderse 14.ya saben que eso que dije de me pase es una broma y chistes que saque de cc 15.estoy 98 por ciento seguro de que no soy iluminati 16.para que dije que lo de me pase es una broma, ah si ya me acorde por que hay personas estupidas, niños de 65 años que sus padres le dan leche de biberon y seno y aun los protegen, esos viejos y cristobal culon thumb|left|335 px|Aqui esta una de las mejores canciones del universodigo colon que no saben lo que es un juego ni como se usa la tecnologia 17.una vez fui a america para descubrirla, como que habia que cruzar el oceano 18.le di la vuelta al mundo, como que existia el mundo es planeta tierra 19.pa k kieres saber eso ja ja saludos 20.una vez mate a justin vergas bieber en el 240 A.C 21.tuve sexo con erika pero como ella es mortal, eso significa que con histeria..........................................................................¡¡¡ES INMORTAL¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡ITS FREE¡¡ 22.ahhh gta mi simulador favorito de talar arboles 23.esta si es verdad mate a chuck norris 24.llegan lo montro men 25.lo que paso paso entre tu y yo 26.le gusta la gasolina dale mas gasolina 27.la mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta, danza kuduro 28.mi cancion favorita es best day of my life 29.mi cancion favorita de mi juego favorito que es scgmd4 o super crazy guitar maniac deluxe four es fairest one of all, the spin room 30.gamgman style 31.mi video favorito es gamgman style 32.estoy actualmente en republica dominicana 33..................... 34.me gustan las bolas 35.una vez me acoste con jasmine y phoebe de HDA 36.por que sueno regetonero 37.heavy metal no es satanico es el black metal 38.alguien me dice como se llama el transformer rojo de los avengers 39.una vez fui dictador, como es que tenia que matar personas y gobernar un pais 40.una vez escuche un disco de justin bieber, como que habia que sobrevivir 41.me gustan los trenes 42.ya tu sabe 45.DANZA KUDURO 46.hail hitler 47.inciclopedia es vida 48.estoy 34 por ciento seguro que yo no tengo juegos en mi telefono 49.una vez me pase un nivel del geometry dash a ciegas, el deadlocked era muy facil 50.me pase todo el gta san andreas, como que habia tienda de armas 51.una vez me tropece, pero ese lugar lo conocian como el gran cañon o algo asi 52.tsunami diras, pero no solo fue la salpicadura de mi magikarp o algo asi 53.una vez lanze un par de rocas al espacio y ahora lo conocen como el cinturon de asteroides o algo asi 54.una vez me pase el outlast, como que la camara tenia vision nocturna 55.una vez fui a la segunda guerra mundial y venci a inglaterra, como que se tenia que disparar 56.death note dices, ese es mi libro de los nombres de regetoneros 57.la cerveza eso es para nenas, CAMARERO¡¡ un vaso de mercurio liquido 58.una vez lanze una gran piedra desde el espacio, pero lo conocen como la extincion de los dinosaurios o algo asi 59.en mis tiempos nos quitabamos los tatuajes a mordiscos, no como ahora que tienen un cuchillo para quitarlos 60.una vez me pase el slender, como que habian notas para recoger 61.la velocidad de la luz la llamo camara lenta 62.una vez vi una novela corta pero muy buena, se llamaba la biblia o algo asi 63.una vez di un concierto de musica clasica con una guitarra electrica, como que era un alanbre de puas 64.uno de los dias mas comunes que me paso fue que cai al oceano de la playa de los angeles, me mordio un tiburon, pelee con el con una goma de mascar, luego cosi la herida, antes de ir al hospital fui a un bar, un dia muy comun 65.erizos de mar diras o quieres decir pelotas antiestres 66.diras salsa picante, pero no eso es gotas para ojos 67.mil maneras de morir diras pero no es planes de fin de semana con amigos 68.12 uvas, prefiero 12 sandias 69.lol 70.recuerdo cuando escupi en el desierto pacifico 71.una vez hice una pompa de jabon, ahora lo conocen como capa de ozono 72.una vez estaba jugando con mis avioncitos de juguete ya acabe derrumbando las torres gemelas 73.una vez le vendi mis cuchillos de cocina a un tal kratos 74.AAAAAAAAAA 75.............................. 76.no soi 100tifiko 78.ny 1000militar 79.otro robot no inventado por frikis para obtener publico , este solo tiene la capacidad de destruir planetas que intentan destruirnos con rayos deluces de colores destructores y también tiene congeladores que usaremos si nos descubren el mundo entero y dejarlos heladosthumb|left 80.卐 卐 81.mi signo es virgo 82.rule 34 83......... 84.believers abajo 85.chonis abajo 86.reguetoneros y regetoneras abajo 87.chicas lindas arriba 88.porno arriba 89.gangman style arriba 90. 91.idiotas/imbeciles abajo 92.io k c no soi 100tifiko 93.no soy 1000litar 94.si crees que haces muchas estupideces, piensa en mi. 95. . . . . . . . . . . . . Este perfil da asco. Este perfil es un desorden. Mis capitulos favoritos * capitulo 12.1. * capitulo 10. * capitulo 1. * capitulo 3. * capitulo 2. * capitulo 4. * capitulo 5. * capitulo 6. * capitulo 6.2. * capitulo 6.1. * capitulo 9. * capitulo 8. * capitulo 6.3. * capitulo 12. * capitulo 11. * capitulo 12.2. * capitlo 12.3. * capitulo 12.4. imagenes [[Archivo:12227144_1521399118170955_2958524324750633982_n.jpg|frame|me encanta mucho esta cara]] 12227144_1521399118170955_2958524324750633982_n.jpg|me encanta esta imagen|link=genial 12243439_929084707127077_1965944447009331761_n.jpg|una imagen muy buena Carter pesadilla by stroopdog-d9qim46.jpg|esto me lo encontre en el perfil de stroop en devian art Imagesfgf.jpg|otra de mis imagenes y esta muestra que me gusta el anime a un nivel supremo meme_1.jpg|sigue editando 11813535_875825835836234_5139092006802718560_n.jpg|tipico jayden_jaydem_by_stroopdog-d9n8byo.png|JAYDEN CANTA Histeria_0.jpg|histeria la mas sexy 1653310_470579383053993_229686841_n.png|histeria se mi noviaaaaaaaa Medico peste.jpg 517.jpg CC_2275284_sillas_de_masaje.jpg|mi silla CC_2239223_vacaciones_1492_1493.jpg|mis ultimas vacaciones 20942075.jpg CC_2516106_sabes_eso_de_me_podria_morir_esperando.jpg Histeria 4.jpg|sexy, sexy, sexy, sex, sex, sexy Ohu.jpg|no se enojen, no digan cosas malas ni piensen mal, al menos miren el lado bueno, inventaron el annime, one piece, dragon ball, naruto y etc y animes 1899274.jpg|nesecito ver ........ PORNO...... Misil_arabe.jpg|Misil africano. Mató a unos 0.7 Alemanes LoveHinaShinobu.jpg|esta es una de mis muchas amigas que me recompensan con muchas cosas inimaginables Firefoxy.png|otra de mis amigas Christycat888.jpg|oh Dios, universo, jesus soy famoso CC_2463542_nadie_podria_pensar_que_es_photoshop.jpg CC_2406084_entre_muchas_otras_cosas_justin_bieber_no_tiene_ni_idea_de_vestir.jpg the passion.jpg|una de las mejores peliculas cristianas IMG_1267.PNG|eehhhh ya me voy stalin.jpg|asi que estas triste ya se como hacerte feliz, matemos a todo el que este triste meme22.jpg|no seas un mal usuario o si no.......... nooo.jpg|no puedo hacer comentarios sobre tu madre........... por que en la india las vacas son sagradas 2.jpg|............... histeria es sexy IEFox.jpg fdgd.jpg 2196751-2-doors-a-plenty.jpg|este es mi hospital Feel-like-a-sir-template.jpg|mi galeria esta quedando genial Df123.jpg|una de mis grandes amigas need_for_speed_2013__nombre_provisional_-2420587.jpg naziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg|aunque no lo crean, hitler ya tiene una play station 3 Mein_Drumpf.jpg|yo sabia que donald trump tenia que ocultar una cosa muy buena Elena.jpg|eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh no es mi amiga Stalin gif.gif|Stalin, hablando sobre el lanzamiento del XXXVIII Plan Quinquenal General chris.jpg Putin_Femen.jpg|la debilidad de vladimir putin son las mujeres desnudas Kagada_Corp.JPG|bueno en la china y en la india, son los lugares donde mas se fabrica la mierda Terrorista1.gif|nadie sabia arabe en el avion de osama bin laden NO.jpg|Esta es otra de mis amigas xpppppppppppd.jpg|Si, como dije antes, otra de mis amigas, ella es otra de mis amigas Wuindous+xd.jpg|aqui esta Güindos XD xp Gif.gif|el pantallazo azul no le importa si estas jugando Pantallazoazul01-.jpg|publicidad jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhh.jpg|molino loli es una de las obras de miguel de cervantes, Las obras de Cervantes también tuvieron versiones apócrifas de parte de los otakus che gevara.jpg|si eres un mal usuario, che gevara no acepta tu comportamiento Gangnam_dance.PNG|una cosa muy normal que pasa en corea del sur itali.jpg vegueta.jpg 11221509 485678494946562 7315353800478375536 n.jpg cuarto milenio.jpg|el caso es inquietante, pero asombra ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddtr.jpg|es algo inexplicable iphone milenio.jpg|apple debe ser extraña ffffffffffffttt.jpg|sumamente raro malditasrisas.jpg|odio las malditas risas de fondo num.jpg lol.jpg|pues yo iria a silent hill Silent.jpg|que suerte tiene este chico mhe gustha.jpg|me gusta infobox sexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexs sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex exsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsex exsexsexsexsexsexs sexsexsexse exsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsex exsexsexsexsex sexsexsx exsexsexsexx sexsexs x exsexsexsex-****. .***-sexsexs sexs exsexsexsex sexsex sexsexs exsexsexsex ) sexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexsex sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexs -sexoral- sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexse 6969 sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexse sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexsexs sexse sexsexse sexsexse sexsexs sex sexse sexsex sexsexs x sex sexs sexsexs x x sex sexsex x x x sexsex x x x sexse x x sex sex xx sexsexs xx x sexsexsex x x x x sexsexsexsexse x x sexsexsexsexse x x sexsexsexsexse x x tet x tet sexsexsexsexse x x x x sexsexsexsex x x x x sexsexsexsex x x x x sexsexsexse x x x x sexsexsexse x x x x x xx sexsexsexs x x sexsexsexs x x sexsexsex x x sexsexsex x x sexsexsex x x sexsexse x x sexsexse x x sexsexs x x sexsex sexsexsex x sexsetrabajosexs P x sexsdelamanose x trabajodelax s x semano e x s x x e x x o vag a x x n x x a x x l sexsexsex x x sexsexsexsexsx exsex x sexsexsexsexsexs sexx x sexsexsexsexsexsexs xx x sexsexsexsexsexsexse x x sexsexsexsexsexsexsexs x sexsexsexsexsexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexse x sexsexsexsexsexsexsexs xx sexsexsexsexsexsexsexs sex sexsexsexsexsexsexsex sex sexsexsexsexsexsexse sexs sexsexsexsexsexsexs sexse sexsexsexsexsexse sexsex sexsexsexsexsexse sexsex sexsexsexsexsexs sexsexs sexsexsexsexsex sexsexs sexsexsexsexse sexsexse sexsexsexsexs sexsexsex sexsexsexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexse sexsexsex sexsexs sexsexse sexsex sexsexs sexsex sexsexs sexsex sexsex exsex sexse sexsex sexsex sexsex sexsex sexsexs sexsexx sexsexsex sexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexs sexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexse fetichedelpie sex sexsexsex sexsexsexsex x sexsexse xx sexsexse x sexsex sexse sexse sexse sex xx x Categoría:Administración